Red and black
by AnnwynBeneathTheWaves
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki has just won her place to the throne,also making the clan elders reveal her betrothal match which was chosen before birth. Few turn of events and she falls for a certain tattoed man. AU, characters more brutal and society spartan like. Contains magical elements
1. Fight for the throne

**So this little idea came to me while walking awkwardly with my mom in the park, daydreaming about martial arts and BAM! boo yah this came to life! I warn you, this will feature a more savage version of Rukia and others(mini Kenpachis! not really)**

**Enjoy and don't be shy to point out my horrible grammar**

Byakuya Kuchiki, head of the Kuchiki clan watched as her sister-in-law took down her opponent twice her size and threw him aside. It was a mystery of how a woman so petite and thin could accomplish such feat, but then again his family was known for being capable fighters

"Do you think the elders will be satisfied with her performance"? Hisana, Byakuya's wife whispered as she kept her eyes glued on the match

The fight seemed only for entertainment purposes but in reality it would decide of Rukia was fit to keep her place as heir in the family. If she lost the elders deeme her weak then she would be stripped of her rank and cast out of the clan.

"That I can not tell" The stoic grey-eyed Kuchiki replied non chantly

Hisana swallowed anxiety down and clutched the forest green fabric of her dress as a nervous habit.

_You better win _the small woman thought

In the arena itself Rukia was sweating buckets and the torches positioned in each corner of the square shaped fighting grounds didn't help the problem. The woman snapped out of her thoughts when her reflexes warned her about an opponent coming from behind. She turned, grabbed a muscular arm and threw it aside along with the body attached to the extremity

_How does he keep standing up? _Rukia mentally screamed as she watched he opponent, a man with a blonde ponytail rise again

The violet-eyed woman handspringed towards his direction. Using the man's shoulder's as a balance beam she vaulted over him and landed swiftly on the sand.

"You're out of luck sweetheart" He snarled and aimed a hook punch towards her face

Rukia dodged just barely, but his fist had grazed her cheekbone and the woman was sure a bruise had formed

"And you're going down" She spat back

Rukia back flipped, kicking her opponent in the process. The kick wasn't as strong as she hoped but it brought him down. Rukia almost cheered but she lost her footing and fell backwards, the air knocked out of her lungs. Gasping like a fish out of the water she clawed at the sand beneath her. Ponytail loomed over her, a predatory smile stiched onto his face. Rukia wheezed desperate to get air. The much needed Oxygen entered her lungs and she rolled over in time to avoid a fatal blow that would of crushed her wind pipe

The violet eyed woman stood up with some difficulty but managed to get into a defensive stance. The ponytail made a hook with his foot that was supposed to bring her down again. She avoided her fall and mustered the little strenght she had left for the next step of the fight

_May the gods help me_ Rukia silently prayed, for the next move could cost her victory or defeat and disgrace. The woman inhaled and ran

She ran the opposite way, away from ponytail. The man stood there confused at the sudden change of tactics. Rukia almost laughed out loud at his stupidity and charged head on towards him. The woman somersaulted before once again mounting her opponet's shoulders

"Get off me"! He screeched but Rukia was deaf to his words

She briefly remembered her sister using some sort of manouver long ago against assasins that could knock out any kind of man or woman instantly, if the move was done right. She prayed once again and hoped she had remebered it right

At this point Ponytail was fevereshly trying to claw her off but her legs locked his arms which resulted in trashing.

Rukia took a deep breath, and jarred the heel of her hand into the base of his skull quick and hard. As she dismounted the man, time seemed to stop. She felt the eyes of the espectators and her family on her but she shook them off mentally

After what seemed an eternity she finally hit the ground, to find ponytail on the floor clearly passed out. She could of killed him but it hadn't been necessary and killing was only reserved for life and death situations as the Kuchiki code of morals dictated

One member in the audience bowed and the rest followed like dominos, each and everyone of them bowing at the new Kuchiki heir, even the stubborn elders

Rukia Kuchiki put her dirty hands on hips and let out a satisfactory sigh.

**Well, that was my crappy ass fanfic typed from 11:00 to 1:00 in the morning :) The wonderful music of Corvus Corax motivated me and kept me fueled. Hope you liked this and the next chapter will explain shit more in depht if you didn't understand what I just typed. Hugs and take care from slender man**


	2. Assaulted by Menos

**Hello and welcome to the second chappie of this fic... there is something I forgot to put in the summary but wah whatever. Sorry I got grounded for a bit and got kidnapped by the Avatar fandom. P.S THIS HAS MAGIC ELEMENTS SUCH AS HEALING AND SHIT.**

Rukia slipped out of her dirty clothes, a blue skin- tight shirt that left her midriff uncovered, tight trousers of the same color to the knee and a white ion cloth with the Kuchiki clan's insignia. She did it quickly because she could not stand another minute being covered with sweat and dirt. Rukia opened the doors of the bath and immediatly climbed down the steps into the water. The petite woman had always liked the plain but calming look of the place, no fancy jewel encrusted walls, or exotic fauna. Just the columns that supported the bath and the steps that led into the steamy clear water,the solid things all bathed in white marble. The calmness of the situation only reminded her of one thing

She totally forgot the meeting with the clan elders

The raven head rose out of the waters and rushed to her quarters wasting no time to get dressed and grabbed the nearest decent piece of clothing she could find. She ran towards the war room and slowed down as she was nearing the doors. Rukia took some seconds to slow her breathing and pushed the doors open

As soon as Rukia stepped in to the room all eyes where on her. The woman's eyes where cast down in respect but that didn't mean she didn't feel the stares.

"You may look up" a voice said

All the elders where seated around a rectangular table in the war room, which served as a conference room. The clan leader would be seated at the head but it was only a meeting concerning Rukia and them.

"You are late, as usual" an old man that looked like he was ready for the after life sneered

"Disregarding that, as you know you where called here to discuss important matters regarding your status"

Rukia nodded in comprehension

"To ensure the Kuchiki line keeps going we have decided it's time to meet your bethroted"

_Gods, not that!_

Rukia knew that she had been betrothed before she was even born to another member of a clan far away. Her sister had talked about the matter when she was a child but she hadn't cared since the only thing on her mind at the time was playing in the gardens. Well, the issue had popped out and it couldn't be forgotten. They wouldn't get married right away of course, for one month had to pass since the priests that performed the marriage rituals took too long to get ready.

"Ashido from the Kano clan is on his way I believe" The old man announced dryily

"Dismissed" All elders chanted in unision

Renji Abarai,the red haired man member of Ashido Kano's bodyguard squad rode fast along side his companions in order to get to the assigned destiny. He thought the road towards the Kuchiki citadel would be full with exiting sights and perils but all the action he got was dismounting and making a camp over night, with the only scenery being trees and the ocassional pond

"Stop"

The tattoed man along with the other escorts pulled the reins, forcing the beasts to stop

"Sir, is anything wrong"? one of them asked

"The vibe around this place seems off" Ashido replied with a hint of suspicion in his voice

Renji tried to feel the air around them and didn't find anything suspicious

"Abarai, look out''!

The man next to him pushed him out of his mount and heard what seemed like a clash of blades. He had landed hard on his left arm and wondered if he had broken it. The pain clouded his vision and thoughts making the man unable to do anything but watch the skirmish unfold. He could distinguish the bodies of his comrades, a fuzz of maroon and blue along with other blobs dressed in black, which where probably the thing Ashido warned about.

When his mind had cleared he carefully stood up and immediatly unsheathed his sword to prevent a fatal slash to the chest.

"I thought you where on the ground dead"! His attacker who was dressed in a bizarre combination of black furs and a mask chirped sadistically

Renji tried to slash him but it only made their swords grind against each other

"Who are you"? the tattoed man inquired

"You're all in our territory"!

It dawned on Renji that the men they where fighting where against where the Menos Grande, a group of bandits that mugged and sometimes killed whoever was deemed to be tresspassing their territory.

He stepped back and gave a blow to the space between the shoulder and neck. The Menos shrieked and went down in a fountain of blood

_Big talk, little skills_ he grunted mentally

As soon as his fight stopped Renji realized he was the last to finish fighting. Adrenaline stopped pouring into his veins and made the pain of his mangled arm more present than ever.

"Abarai..." a voice chocked

Renji strained his ears and almost had a heart attack.

Ashido Kano laid on the ground, His own sword embedded between the ribs covered in his own blood. He had time to attempt reaching out for Abarai before passing out.

The red head looked around,corpses of Menos and comrades littering the bloodied ground, his eyes feverishly scanning for any surviving team mates and found one, but unfortunately found him knocked out, which left him on his own

Renji would have to get to the Kuchiki grounds before it was too late.

He took back the wish of wanting more action on the road.

***facepalm* horrible chapter and attempt at suspense. I is not happy with the new Highschool. It's huge! I'm gonna get lost! one more week TT_TT I really don't want to go... IT'S 2:13 and tomorrow is church see ya**


	3. Bedauerlich

**I'm sorry! i'll try to update whenever I can. Meanwhile, What the hell is domain and range in a chart? Algebra is so fucking stupid! When am I gonna need to know what 5y+u7x7=? in real life? No I just grab my stuff and be on my way! I am failing in the high 60's so i'm ok for now...**

Renji could see the citadel ahead of him which gave him hope. But, was it the Kuchiki citadel? it better be since finding the place depended on a life. The tattoed man led his horse with Ashido on it towards the massive palace. Renji had pulled the sword from the fellow red haired man and did the best to wrap the wound and sling his own arm since he had almost no knowlage on the medical field. He could of healed him by super natural means but he had _zero _clue on how to. The heavily wooded land land quickly turned to a hill that led towards the palace. He could see what seemed like two guards messing around at the gates

" Hello"? Renji called

The two men stopped fooling around and focused their attention on him

"Who are you"? One of them asked roughly with a husky voice that would drive women crazy

Renji didn't respond until he was fully uphill and in front of the gates. He pulled his horse to the side, and the men gaped

"It's him"!

**(oooo)**

"So, who's your husband"? Hisana asked and stepped to the side to avoid a slash from her sister's sword

"This Ashido guy, who ever he is" Rukia replied sullenly

Both women where sparring in the courtyard which was surrounded by green grass and apple trees. Other clans might forget about women but the if you where a Kuchiki you trained in combat until you where in your death bed, regardless of gender.

"Ashido, no, doesn't ring a bell" the latter responded

Rukia jumped and kicked Hisana right in the face or rather attempted to before her sister grabbed her ankle and slammed her onto the grass

"Do you have to be so rough"? Rukia complained as she sat up and rubbed her throbbing back

"It just means you are a sissy" the other woman giggled behind a hand

Rukia narrowed her eyes at Hisana who shrugged in exchange

"I guess you're not so much of a wimp, you did win your place as a heiress"

How could Rukia inherit a position when she wasn't an offspring of Byakuya? Hisana had been infertile and Byakuya had refused to take another wife. The situation left the sister as heir. It had never occurred but she was the exeption, for she was noble blood after all.

The two of them sheathed their blades and bowed

"Lady Kuchiki"!

Rukia and Hisana turned around and saw a guard running towards the duo who's chain mail armor seemed to be stained in the familiar crimson of blood

"What is it"? Rukia commanded

"Ashido Kano has arrived" The guard panted as he tried re-gain his breath

Rukia knew something was off, something had happened.

"Show me the way" She said sharply, imitating Byakuya Kuchiki's monotone

The poor guard led the two sisters towards the citadel's gate

In the healer's compound a certain read head was sulking in a wooden stool while a medic dressed in traditional doctor garment, a black piece of cloth with sleeves that covered everything besides the moon of the face regardless of gender. The complex itself was very warm in fashion. Walls made out of mud and a fireplace at the corner. Doors where part of the walls, which probably lead to a room where a poor soul was suffering in a palet. The read head was at the "Lobby" of the compound afterall

Renji cursed as the healer worked on his broken arm. The blue energy that aligned his bones back together wasn't bothersome, it was his bottom that hurt when he got knocked out of the horse.

"Please flex your arm" The healer asked

He flexed, it was sore but otherwise it felt fine. The thing that was on his mind was, had Ashido died? The man had been on the verge of death when Renji had arrived at the palace. The healers had separated the two of them once in there, but he knew if he didn't make it, it would be the end of Renji.

Worried voices filled the room and entered the entrance. The source of the noise where two women and a guard that had interrogated him at the gate.

"Where is Ashido Kano"? One of them asked, the woman with the frayed strand of hair that cut through her forehead

"This way Lady Kuchiki" The healer that worked on his arm said.

He stood up and led the guard and women towards a door behind the red-head. Renji looked down but just as he did one of the ladies caught his eye.

No way in hell

It was Rukia Kuchiki, his childhood friend.

The latter seemed to recognize him too, her purple eyes widening.

The group passed through the door, and a thought surfaced in his mind

How did he not recognize the surname in the first place?

**(oooo)**

"He seems to be in the shadow world" Hisana said, evaluating the poor man in front of her.

The shadow world was a place where a soul was neither dead or alive, fighting to get to the world of the living. No one knew how the shadow world looked like, once you woke up the memory vanished like a forgotten dream

"If so, let's hope he's not far in deep" The man dressed in a medic's robe said

Rukia felt neither sadness or satisfaction at Ashido's sate, she had never met the guy in her life. She felt pity somehow

"Are you kidding me? A stab wound between the ribs is an assured death"! The guard that had accompanied them said

Ashido did look far too pale, and the bandages that had been on the punctured flesh where already soaking through. His breaths where fast and out of sync with her own.

"Can't you heal him"? Rukia asked, keeping her eyes on the man

'' I can try to speed up healing process but the rest depends on him. This is not as easy as putting bones and sealing small cuts" The healer replied

Rukia sighed

**That's it! till the next time!**


End file.
